


Perfect Pretenders

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dancing, F/M, Grinding, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Five times Eva dances with the handsome stranger and one time she learns his name.





	Perfect Pretenders

1.

The first time she saw the guy, it was at a fucking Penetrator’s party. She didn’t even want to go all that badly, but Chris Schistad had a thing for her and she and her friends were looking to gain popularity.

The Penetrators were a bus of third year guys that, for some odd reason, were the talk of the school. Their parties were absolute shit. They played crappy russemusikk and served the cheapest beer. Half the time, Eva ended up bringing her own bottles because it was so fucking awful.

The beginning of the party was a total bust. Chris had talked to her for a while, but she wasn’t at all interested in what he had to say. Luckily, his girlfriend showed up and suddenly he turned into a loyal person. Eva kind of felt bad for the girl for not realizing that he was a shitsack.

Soon after, Vilde and Chris Berg grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her onto the dance floor. She actually did enjoy dancing, as awkward as she felt doing it. 

Even though the music was shitty, she wiggled her hips and moved her hands around in the air. She allowed the notes to move her body for her, and got lost in the sound. She had hardly noticed when Chris and Vilde had left to pursue hookups and other friends.

The, she saw  _ him _ . A boy was watching her dance. He had tanned skin and curly black hair. And then there were his eyes, which were absolutely stunning. They were bright green and glittered like emeralds.

She kind of wanted to go over there, but he was the one who ended up coming to her. He handed his beer to the blond boy next to him and walked over toward her, his curls bopping to the beat of the bass.

The first time they danced was fairly uncoordinated. They didn’t know one another yet. They were just strangers, drunkenly trying to dance to crappy music.

He mostly just nodded and shook his shoulders that time. They didn’t even touch. Still, it was clear that they were dancing together, based upon their proximity and the fact that they just couldn’t stop looking at each other.

They danced together until the blond boy returned and pulled him away, mumbling something about a fight. Perhaps this guy was dangerous. It didn’t matter, though. Eva hadn’t even managed to learn his name, much less his number.

Vilde come up from behind her and yanked her arm. “Have you seen Nooooooraaa,” she slurred. Eva wondered how much she had drinken while she was occupied. She should have been paying more attention.

“I don’t know,” Eva said shaking her head. “But let’s get you home, alright? You can stay at mine if you want.”

Vilde nodded, grinning. “I love sleepovers, Evaaa!” she exclaimed before giggling at nothing in particular.

As Eva practically carried her friend home, her mind was hung up on the mystery boy with the green eyes.

* * *

2.

The second time they danced together was at Iben’s world famous Girl Power party. She had just broken up with Chris when she found out that he was a cheating asshole, so she  invited all of the girls that she knew to come party with her, which included Eva and her friends.

In addition to all the girls, she invited first year guys, since she thought her party needed some guys and second and third years were overrated. Personally, Eva wouldn’t have minded if she didn’t invite any guys. Maybe then it would be easier to find a girl to hook up with. After all, they were celebrating the power of women.

The playlist for this party was outstanding, as it included only the best jams by female singers. Also, since it was a smaller party, there was much better booze. Basically, Eva was in paradise. She was going to bring a girl home tonight, and everything was going to be fantastic.

After mingling for a while, Eva headed onto the dance floor. Maybe if that guy had been enchanted by her dancing at the Penetrator’s Party, then someone else would have the same reaction.

She closed her eyes and moved her body to the rhythm of the music. She wasn’t that drunk quite yet, so it probably didn’t look too awkward, even though she was dancing by herself.

When she felt rough hands on her hips, she gasped and hers eyes burst open. They were met with a familiar pair of green emeralds. The guy was here, so he must have been a first year, probably at Nissen. Why hadn’t she encountered him at school before?

She placed her hands upon his shoulders and together they moved to the beat. It wasn’t intimate, not yet. They were just two people who didn’t know each other swaying back and forth, enjoying the company of one another.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered to her in a deep voice. “My beautiful stranger.”

She smirked. “And here I was, thinking that I was original in considering you to be my handsome stranger.”

“My name is-” he started before his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and looked at it. 

“Fuck, it’s my mom,” he muttered. He looked at her apologetically. “I have to go home.”

She waved him off. “Go, handsome stranger. Maybe we can dance again someday.”

“We will,” he promised.

The rest of the night, she tried to get him out of her head. Even while she lying in bed under some third year girl named Andrea, the image of his sparkling eyes refused to leave her mind.

* * *

3.

It wasn’t long before Eva danced with him again, as the third time occurred less than a month after the second, on New Year’s Eve. She had searched him out at the parties she had been to over the last month, but it was pointless. They just hadn’t had the fortune of finding the same one.

So, Eva wasn’t very hopeful when she went to Noora’s for New Year’s Eve. After all, it was going to be a fairly small party. The only people that were invited were the friends of her and her flatmates, who were a few years older than them for the most part. A new guy had moved in that was around their age, but Eva had yet to meet him.

When she arrived, Noora immediately wrapped her in a big hug. She was wearing a big coat and a scarf.

“Are you leaving your own party?” Eva asked.

Noora bit her lip. “I kind of have a, ummm, a tinder date at this other party,” she explained.

Eva pushed her out the door. “What are you waiting for! Go get your man, Noora!”

Noora laughed nervously and walked out the door. Something was up with her, but Eva was sure that she would tell her eventually.

Without Noora there, Eva probably should have left the party, but she didn’t want to spend New Year’s Eve alone, and there was vodka and music here. Besides, she had spoken with Eskild a few times anyway. He would be fine with it.

When she went into the kitchen, she saw a familiar boy with blond curls leaning on a counter and laughing at something that the tall guy next to him said. It was the handsome stranger’s friend from the first party. And if he was here-

Eva practically sprinted to the living room and pushed past people, hoping to find the boy with the curly black hair.

When she finally saw that familiar set of emerald green eyes, she stopped in her tracks and frowned.

There was the handsome stranger, but he was already dancing with somebody else. Eva couldn’t blame him. The girl he was dancing with was a third year from Nissen and she was pretty hot, with tanned skin and long dark hair.

The boy looked up and his eyes met hers. He immediately whispered something to the girl and she huffed before walking away angrily.

He made his way toward Eva with a smile and held his hand out to her. “Would you like to dance?”

She nodded and took his hand. He pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her hips. She placed hers around his neck. They were closer than last time, their bodies in full contact with one another as they swayed back and forth at a pace far slow for the music.

Eva lost track off time as the handsome stranger held her in his arms. She was so enamored by his beautiful green eyes and his strong arms, that she forgot that there were other people at the party.

“15 seconds!” Eskild shouted from somewhere across the room. Eva and the stranger pulled back slightly, but they were still holding each other’s arms.

“Do you want to-” he asked.

Eva nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

“10.” The handsome stranger brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“9.” Eva took a step closer, so they were mere inches away from one another.

“8.” She looked up into his emerald green eyes again and was dazzled. They never lost their touch.

“7.” He took her hand in his and squeezed it.

“6.” Eva smiled at him. He was so fucking cute.

“5.” She released his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck again, not looking away from his eyes.

“4.” She felt his hands on her hips.

“3.” He bit his lip.

“2.” The handsome stranger took one of his hands off of her hip and caressed her cheek.

“1.” Eva closed her eyes and started leaning toward him.

“Happy new year!” the other people at the party screamed.

Eva felt his soft lips on hers. His tongue still tasted vaguely of beer, but it wasn’t in an unpleasant way. They kissed for seconds, for minutes, for eternity, before they finally pulled away, completely out of breath.

Eva walked home that night with a grin on her face. She really liked this guy and now they had kissed, but somehow she still hadn’t managed to learn his name.

* * *

4.

The fourth time they danced together was different from the rest. It was at a lock-in that the administrators at Nissen had organized to raise money and awareness for LGBT rights. Eva hadn’t wanted to go originally, but her friends did, and maybe it was her duty as a bisexual to be there.

It was exactly as lame as she expected. The best part of it was definitely the food. She was boycotting most of the activities that they offered, so she had spent most of the night in the gym with Sana, shooting hoops.

Chris and Vilde ran into the gym, grabbing their arms and pulling them out of the room with the excuse of zumba. Eva didn’t really want to go work out, but her friends really wanted her there, so she guessed that she didn’t mind.

Noora was already there when they got inside, chatting with some blond boy. It was the handsome stranger’s friend, but how did he know Noora?

“I think I’ve seen you around. I’m Eva,” she introduced when she reached them.

He nodded his head in greeting. “I’m Isak, Noora’s new flatmate.”

She was about to ask about the handsome stranger when the instructor clapped his hands. “Alright, students. Let’s all make sure we have enough room so that we can begin.”

Eva had found a spot in a fairly spacious area when she heard the door open. She turned her head to see the boy with the green eyes walk into the room.

He walked over and took the place next to her, rather than with his blond friend, who was now standing by three other guys, one of which was the guy from New Year’s Eve.

“Fancy meeting you here,” he whispered as the instructor began to teach them how to do some of the moves.

“I didn’t really have a choice,” Eva mumbled. “I’d rather be spending my Friday night dancing elsewhere, preferably with you.”

He laughed. “I definitely understand,” he replied. “I’m here supporting my best friend, Isak. He didn’t really want to come either, but his boyfriend made him. Why are you here?”

“My friends made me come,” she explained. “But I’m bi, so I guess it makes sense for me to be here.”

He shrugged as they grapevined across the room. “Just because you’re bi doesn’t mean you have to come to stuff like this,” he said. “I mean, it’s mostly just capitalist garbage. They want to boost their image to get more applications.”

“You’re so cool,” she replied.

“I mean, cool is my middle name. I’m-” he started, but the instructor cranked up the music, cutting off their conversation.

Eva laughed to herself. Of course. Maybe she wasn’t meant to learn his name. Maybe he was just supposed to be her handsome stranger forever.

After they were done dancing, both of them were sweaty messes. Somehow, the stranger’s curly hair looked perfect, even though Eva’s was sticking to the sides of her face.

His friends left the room and he started after them. “Bye, beautiful stranger!” he said as he walked out.

“See you later, handsome stranger!” Eva called back with a smile.

They had danced together once again, even it wasn’t in the traditional manner. Even though there were other people in the room, it still had been just the two of them in Eva’s mind.

* * *

5.

She didn’t see him again for a few months, which was disappointing. She wanted to dance with him again. She wanted to learn his fucking name. Though, a part of her was afraid that learning his name would ruin everything. Like, what if it his name was like  _ Bert _ or something? All of the magic between them would slip away immediately.

It ended up being at fucking William’s beginning of summer party. He had used his endless supply of money to get good booze and a to hire a professional DJ, so at least it wasn’t quite as shitty as Penetrator’s parties usually were.

She was only here for Noora who had started dating a friend of William’s a few months ago. Noora and Mari were going strong and had been invited to the party so, even if Eva didn’t like William all that much, she still went.

She was drinking champagne and chatting with her friends when a rough hand gently rested on her shoulder.

“Is that my beautiful stranger?” asked a deep voice.

She spun around and smiled. “Handsome stranger!” she exclaimed. “It’s been so long!”

Her friends swapped confused looks. She hadn’t exactly told her about the stranger, because she thought that it was a bit pathetic that she hadn’t learned his name yet.

He ran his fingers through her hair. “I love your new haircut. It suits you just as well as the mermaid hair.”

“The mermaid hair?” she asked. He thought she looked like a mermaid? That was pretty cute.

He laughed. “Your long hair looked magical and pretty. But this look looks equally as hot for you.”

She nodded her head to the dance floor. “Just like old times?”

“Of course,” he replied grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the middle of the rooftop.

The music was loud and fast, with the bass boosted as much as possible. Eva decided it was about time to try a new style of dancing, so she stood directly in front of him, her ass pressed against his crotch. They awkwardly attempted to hold hands from that position, but then gave up when they realized that it just wasn’t going to comfortably work. Instead, he put his hands on her hips and they moved to the rhythm of the music.

They grinded for hours, and it was fucking hot. She could feel the tent in his pants rubbing against her and she gasped at the friction. She knew that her face was red and his probably was too.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he whispered in her ear, and she moaned quietly. “Would you like to take this somewhere else?”

A boy with blond curls popped into their line of sight before she could answer. It was Noora’s new flatmate, Isak, and he seemed to be kind of uncomfortable.

“Uh, sorry to interrupt, but Magnus is puking,” he informed the stranger, who promptly moved away from Eva.

“Can’t you take care of it yourself?” the handsome stranger suggested. “I’m a little busy right now.”

Isak crossed his arms. “It’s your turn for Magnus duty. I’m going home with Even now, so good luck.”

The blond boy left and the stranger sighed. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

She smiled. “Hopefully sooner than last time.”

He ran off to find his friend. He was still a mysterious handsome stranger to her, but at least he was  _ her _ mysterious handsome stranger.

* * *

+1

Eva’s summer had kind of been a drag since the last time she danced with the handsome stranger. Noora had gone on vacation to Rome with her girlfriend, Sana was visiting her family in Morocco, Chris had a new boyfriend, and Vilde had gotten a summer job as a lifeguard. More often than not, Eva had found herself without anything to do.

It was a Friday night, so Eva decided to shut her laptop and dress up, in the hopes of finding a party. Luckily, Iben knew of one that was being thrown by some students at UiO.

It was weird, going to parties where she didn’t really know anybody, but Eva wanted to go out, so she had to deal with it. The party was packed, but most of the people were too drunk to care. Most of the people there were uni students, so at least she didn’t have to worry about the dreaded russemusikk.

She moved through bodies in an attempt to find the kitchen, but instead she ran right smack into a boy with familiar green eyes.

“Hi,” she breathed out.

“Hey,” he replied his a smile. “We could-” he gestured toward the dance floor.

“You already know the answer to that question, handsome stranger.”

They made their way onto the dance floor just as a slower song turned on. Eva wrapped her hands around his neck as he placed his around her waist.

They swayed together slowly to the beat of the music, their foreheads pressed together in the middle. This was the best view she had ever gotten of his dazzling emerald eyes.

“You’re the most beautiful person that I’ve ever met,” the handsome stranger confessed. “And I still haven’t managed to learn your name.”

“I don’t know yours either, but I feel like you’re practically my boyfriend at this point,” Eva replied.

“I would love to take you on a date sometime,” he offered as he slowly turned her around in a circle.

“I would love that,” she told him when she landed back in his arms.

“Awesome,” he replied with a grin. “It’s kind of funny. We’ve kissed and now we’re going on a date, but I still don’t know your name.”

She giggled. “It’s Eva.”

“Wow,” he said. “Eva is a more beautiful name than I ever could have imagined on my own.”

“And what’s your name?” she prompted.

“I’m Jonas.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi!](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/)


End file.
